Forbidden Past
by Yellow Ideya Hunter
Summary: Yes. Another story. Yeah, the main character gets sucked into Minecraft, yeah, she has romance, but what makes this story different than any of the other Minecraft stories you've read? Well, there's the inevitable chance she might not have that same happily ever after ending. Rated T for paranoia, (mine) and for cussing. Add gore and anything else. :P


Forbidden Past

Chapter 1 Falling

My sword sliced the air in front of me, making a swirl to my chest. I sheathed it and looked around. It was after my Leadership class in my martial arts facitily, and only my mom, me, and 2 other people were left. Everyone left a while ago, but I stayed behind to pratice sword. My dad was going to pick my mom and I up, but it was already 7:32. Mom couldn't make the walk back home if she walked here. She was pregnant, and a ripe 8 months 2 weeks. In 2 more, I'd have a sister.

Getting my sword out, I slashed air for a few moments. Nobody was watching me now- Mom was in the bathroom, and the others, 2 women named Ms. Debbie and Mrs. Davis were at the front desk, talking. My sword went limp at my sides, and I lost control of my joints. I crumpled to the ground without notice, then my arm pushed under me and shifted me onto my knees, and I regained control, gasping for breath. Still alone, I stood up, catching my breath. For a moment, I stood still.

Then, a strange noise omitted from under my feet, like a Nether portal in Minecraft. Confused, I looked down. The ground below my feet was pixelating to black. I screamed as the floor underneath my feet gave way to this Void. I lunged for the edge, but the ground crumbled in my hands and flew out of the hole. Then, the circle evened out to let me go. I was falling...falling...and the opening became a pinprick of light, then vanished completely. For an infinite amount of time, I fell.

The white stars around me moved and spun, making me dizzy. Moments after I began to get dizzy, Something made me almost pass out, a sort of gas. I struggled, trying to stay awake. Then, I hit the thickest layer of dizziness and felt nausea rising up to my throat. I lurched as I tried to hurl, but instead I blacked out. But I then felt nothing, no nausea. Nothing. Slowly, I gave up and let my mind go unconscious. And I was still falling.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Pain jolted through my body, and I sat there for a few moments. It felt like someone had dropped me from a skyscraper, yet I didn't die. Wincing, I made my way to my feet. The world swayed, and I sat on my knees until the nausea that had appeared went away. I looked around. Minecraftia. Why? And, even better, how?

I walked for a while, exploring. It was almost sunset. Time went faster here, and I knew that. I would need to build a house before dark, but I didn't want to. I found a good tree and made my way up, using the leaves to pull myself up. I watched the sun go from my tree, and tried to sleep when the moon rose to reveal a cloak of bright stars against the velvety night sky. But my nerves wouldn't allow me to sleep, so I slid back down the smooth trunk, then jerked still.

A tall black figure loomed over me, it's purple eyes piercing my brown ones. For a moment, we were both silent. Then, I blinked. I'm supposed to be dead. This is an Enderman, meant to kill anyone who looks directly at it. But the problem is that I'm still alive. And I'm not scared, not at all. I'm perfectly calm even though I'm on Death's doorstep. Maybe I'm not supposed to die...

I don't speak. I stare, even though I normally wouldn't look straight at an Enderman. I like the way they are, so mysterious. Pratically the one mob other than SkyDoesMinecraft's Majestic Butter creature that I'd have as a friend, if allowed. To be honest, I love these 2 creatures more than any other in Minecraft. And yellow is my favorite color, plus carnation pink, royal purple, and a normal blue. Oh, and emerald green.

"Who are you?" The voice I hear is warm, like a man's. He has not moved, other than shifting as so to get a better look at me.

"A-a-agenda." I choke a little. I don't think I've spoken for about a full day now, considering the amount of pain that wasn't in my body, and how many of my bruises were already swelling up. A flicker of recognition passes over the Enderman's face. It looks away, and seems to space out. I think of the voice, and it seems familiar, and I like it. Maybe it's because I want...something...something to admire, and this works? ...that didn't sound right...

It looks at me, and then, a memory returns. A building, some leaves and vines on it, with a big tree in front. My school, for 5th grade. Toluca Lake Elementary. There's a gang of kids doing work next to a willow tree, laughing and chatting. A blond boy sits in their midst. Then, the memory fades away. The peaceful boy...I had a crush on him in 6th grade. A schoolgirl crush, really. But...I...

I look up to see the Enderman has disappeared. Wherever he went off to, I hope I'll see him again. Maybe. But right now, I crawl back up my tree and cover myself in leaves. I fall asleep in a matter of moments.

lllllllllllllllllllll

"Uhhh...mmpphh...bleh! Glegh...mm..." I spit the taste of stone out of my mouth and stand up, dusting myself off. I'm...home? Wha...

I walk through the streets, confused. Then, I turn down a dark alleyway. It's a sort of habit, by now. I did it all the time before...but I'm back. Right? The light hits my face and I tear my thoughts to a secluded part of my mind, focusing on where I am now. It's so...dark...and then I realize where I am.

"Bellbridge..."

llllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: First Chapter Done, will not be updated until Late May or Early June. Thank you :)


End file.
